Sam Riegel
|birthplace = Washington, D.C., U.S. |family = Eden Riegel (sister) Tatiana S. Riegel (half-sister) Quyen Tran (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Director |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active |website = Riegel and Blatt }}Samuel Brent Oscar Riegel (born October 9, 1976) is an American voice actor, writer and ADR director. He is the older brother of voice actress Eden Riegel. He voiced Shiro Emiya in Fate/stay night, Taniguchi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mephisto Pheles in Blue Exorcist, and Yashiro Isana in K. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Riven, Acheron, Rumpelstiltskin, Transport Pilot (ep. 53), Servant (ep. 54), Guard (ep. 60), Blackboard (ep. 66), Guard (ep. 66), Noble (ep. 71), Man (ep. 90), Man (ep. 93), Oil Rig Worker (ep. 105) (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Michael Grant, Host (ep. 46), Male Student (ep. 48), Mr. Rainey (ep. 54) *''Pokémon'' (1997-1998) - Chico (ep. 263) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Akira Shigeta, Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Tristan Taylor (eps. 1-10), Rex Raptor (eps. 1-144), Para (ep. 19), Arkana, Duelist A (ep. 4), Computer Voice (ep. 8), Doctor (ep. 55) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Shūichirō Ōishi, Sasabe's Father (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Faust VIII (eps. 2-12) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Shino Aburame (eps. 23-24), Baki, Zaku Abumi, Mubi, Kamikiri Fuma, Chishima, Zori (ep. 10), Land of Waves Townsman (ep. 11), ANBU Ninja (eps. 30 & 34), Land of Birds Servant (ep. 162), Shinemon (ep. 208), Sand Ninja Student #4 (ep. 216) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Seishou *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Squidman *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Carlason (ep. 5), Gashaw Member #1 (ep. 7), Young Police Officer (ep. 7), Kyne (ep. 24), Researcher (ep. 25) *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Chuei Toutaku, Student A (ep. 1) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Criminal (ep. 1), Cafe Owner (ep. 2), Young Owner (ep. 3) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Purio, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Maki Ichinose, Ikkaku Madarame (ep. 105), Gonryōmaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Stealth Force Member (ep. 81), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Jogger (ep. 9), Momoi's Guard #3 (ep. 10), Unagi Stand Vendor (ep 11), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Race Announcer (ep. 42) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Kaoru Hatsuji, Number 58 (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Clovis la Britannia, Claudio S. Darlton (ep. 24) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Kudamon, Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurosmon, Sleipmon, Man (ep. 6), Attraction Attendant (ep. 7), Police Officer (ep. 7), Young Man (ep. 8), Soldier (ep. 24) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Pull (ep. 19) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Shirō Emiya *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Jiro, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 1), Thug (ep. 6), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 8), Jibral Soldier (ep. 8), General Logi's Captain (ep. 10, 16) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Viral *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Baki, Ko Hyuga, Rinji, Samidare, Man (ep. 1), Akio's Assistant (ep. 3), Sand Ninja (ep. 7), Lottery Man (ep. 9), Sand Ninja (ep. 32), Cheering Man (ep. 175), Flashback Voice #2 (ep. 175), Denka (ep. 189), Tofu (ep. 195), Blue B (ep. 282), Fukai (ep. 318) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Claudio S. Darlton, Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Hiroman *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - BlueMeramon *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Ryō Takiguchi, Isaac Dian, Contact (ep. 13), Man A (ep. 20), Yellow Scar Member (ep. 20), Yellow Scarf Member (ep. 22), Punk (ep. 26) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Masked Man (ep. 11), Reporter on TV (ep. 11), TV Reporter (ep. 12) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Reggie Mak, B-Shot A *''Blade'' (2011) - Ikeda (ep. 2) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion, Kai (ep. 7), Thug (ep. 8), Madripoor Thug (ep. 9) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Chills (4Kids Dub) **Kite Tenjo (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Male Student (ep. 1), Suzuki (ep. 1) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Mori Motonari *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Metal Bat, Shoulderpads (ep. 18), Peach Terry (ep. 19) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Spartos Leoxses OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Wild Geese, Vatican Officer (ep. 8) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Tomura (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Isao Ohta (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Isao Ohta, Interceptor Pilot A, Motohashi (Bandai Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Assistant Director *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Sand Ninja *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - King's Guardsman *''Redline'' (2009) - Miki *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Ultros Voice Director *Bleach *Naruto Writer *Bleach *Naruto *Stitch! Trivia *On September 11, 2001, Riegel and his wife Quyen witnessed the attacks on the World Trade Center. At one point, the couple was caught in the dust cloud formed by the collapse of the South Tower, but eventually escaped to Battery Park, where they witnessed the collapse of the North Tower in silence. Riegel captured video footage that was featured in several documentaries. *Riegel hosts the All Work No Play podcast with fellow voice actor Liam O'Brien, and is a regular cast member of the live-action web series Critical Role where he and other fellow voice actors play Dungeons & Dragons campaigns. *In 2018, Riegel received the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program for his work on Danger & Eggs. External Links *Sam Riegel at the Internet Movie Database *Sam Riegel at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts